


Late Night Swing

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD but this fic is short so it isn't major.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: Korra still has bad dreams. Asami is there to help.





	Late Night Swing

Korra woke with a start, her breathing quick and heavy; her heat thrumming away in her chest. She shifted as she blinked and tried to shake away the memories of poison, fighting and pain, of Zaheer and the past.

It’s raining outside, not heavily but consistently, creating a soothing sound. It does little to soothe her fractured mind, to stop the entrails of fear from enclosing around her heart.

“Korra?” a soft voice asks through the dark, and for the first time in the moments that Korra woke up, Korra noticed the presence of another in her bed.

Korra smiled. “Asami,” She said, smiling as she noticed the presence of her sleepy girlfriend. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

Korra shifted and left the bed before Asami had a chance to respond. Korra went to the bathroom and used the nearby glass to drink a glass of water.

_Calm down. Zaheer isn’t here._

Korra felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she jumped a little, before relaxing as she realised it was only her girlfriend.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Asami said. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, and Korra knew that Asami knew she hadn’t slept well. She always knew.

“Maybe later,” Korra said, but Asami just leant in closer.

“I’m not sure that’s healthy.”

Korra almost snapped at Asami but only pulled away, relaxing as she only saw the concern on Asami’s face.

“It’s late. It was just another bad dream with Zaheer.” Even now, Korra was still plagued with them, no matter how far she had come.

Even now, she was still scared.

“Will you sleep?” Asami asked, eyebrows raised. Korra opens her mouth to speak, but doesn’t.

“Come with me.”

Asami took the small gramophone that she had, and placed a record of _The Swinging Koalaotters_ on, and pulled Korra close.

“It’s late.” Korra protested as she realised that Asami was setting them up to dance at this time of the night, nearly four am.

“Good thing we live in a big house,” Asami said and kept her close. She pulled Korra’s arms on top of her shoulders, and Asami placed hers on her hips.

Though the music was uptempo, Asami kept their movement fairly smooth and simple swaying. Korra felt some resistance at first, but she eventually relaxed into the music and the sway. She wasn’t anywhere near Zaheer, she wasn’t in a wheelchair, she was here, with Asami, dancing.

Korra didn’t even believe that was possible only a few years ago, but here she was, and she smiled as she looked into her girlfriends beautiful, if slightly tired, green eyes.

Step, step, turn. Step, step, bounce, step, step, turn. It was rhythmic, and Korra could feel the stress float away, and though she was no natural dancer like Asami was, she always felt happy when she was with Asami. It was strange, how Asami just seemed to know what might relax and calm Korra when Korra certainly didn’t.

Korra eventually leant into Asami, appreciating the warmth and steady hold of her girlfriend, and yawned.

Asami lifted her hand off Korra’s shoulder and placed it through her hair. “That’s good. You can sleep now. The music hasn’t been playing for over ten minutes now.”

Korra blinked, noticing the crackle of the phonograph in the background. “Really?”

“Mmm. Let’s go back to bed.”

Korra soon leant back into the soft sheets, and Asami smiled at her softly. Korra realised how tired she was, how her bones aged and her arms felt tired.

“How long were we dancing?” she asked Asami as she lies next to her.

“Half an hour, give or take.”

Korra smiled slightly, before closing her eyes. “Tomorrow I’ll talk about it.”

Asami nodded and threaded her hands through hers. “Okay. Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Korra said, and kissed her girlfriend.

They closed their eyes and went to sleep, and Korra rested with her mind full of simple rocking, shifting from one foot to the other, staring into the eyes of her girlfriend, and completely safe and loved.

It wasn’t a fix, but for now, for this moment, Korra felt completely at ease, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic I posted on my tumblr at [WasteTimeandType](https://wastetimeandtype.tumblr.com/%22). I hope you liked!


End file.
